For your Entertainment
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: Black StarxKid fic. Rated "M" for "sexy time." XD Don't like, don't read. Don't forget to review!


**I'm having writers block for "Burn the House Down," so, I'm going to think about that, but keep on writing random fics. Another Black*StarxKid. I'm writing it to a song! o No lyrics in the text though. Song: For your Entertainment by Adam**** Lambert. Link to the song: **** watch?v=0F2hqlV8-N8****  
I'm going to try my first sex scene (I think it's my first...?) So, if it's all messed up and weird, I apologize. B*S is the uke BTW. I think Kid should be seme, because it fits the song. XD Well, enough blabbering, enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"K-Kid?" Black* Star gasped as Death the Kid pushed him onto the bed. He watched as the reaper climbed on top of him, a seductive smile on his usually bored face. Kid pinned Black* Star's wrists above his head on the bed.

"Yes love?" Kid asked, leaning down towards Black* Star. He brushed his lips against the blue haired boy's lips, winning another surprised gasp from the boy under him. He pulled his own head down and leaned against Black* Star's shoulder, his head leaning in towards his neck.

Kid's breath tickled Black* Star's neck. He sucked in his breath as Kid gently kissed his neck. "What are you doing? I'm the Star, I should be the one harassing you," he said, trying to get rid of the sicking feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

Kid chuckled into Black* Star's neck before placing another soft, gentle kiss on him again. "You think I'm just going to let you do me every single time?" Another kiss. "I'm not as weak as you think I am." Another kiss. He moved his kisses up Black* Star's neck with every sentence. "I like to have fun too." He reached Black* Star's jawline. His golden eyes looked over at Black* Star's blue one, expecting to see them squeezed shut, like his usually where when ever Black* Star did this to him. But, they were not. His blue eyes were open wide, staring up at the ceiling. He breath was short, his breathing rather hard. Kid smiled to himself. He licked from Black* Star's jawline to his mouth, brushing their lips together again. "Even the big star has to switch things up sometimes," he mumbled to the other, before slowly pushing their lips together.

Black* Star felt the warmth of Kid's lips on his own, and he slowly closed his eyes. The kisses were soft and gentle at first, but then they started getting heated. He felt Kid's tongue lick his bottom lip. Curious about how Kid would kiss him, Black* Star let him have entry.

Kid's tongue explored through his boyfriend's mouth, flicking a random moments. He rubbed his tongue against the top of Black* Star's mouth, then on the other boy's tongue.

Black* Star couldn't help but moan. Kid was doing an amazing job. 'He must have learned from the big star,' he thought to himself, laughing in his head.

Kid pulled away from Black* Star. He let go of his wrists and started pulling off the young assassin's clothing. Black* Star was soon only left in his boxers, while Kid was still fully dressed.

"Undress for me baby," Black* Star said, sitting up on the bed. "Let me see your body~"

Kid smirked and started to, slowly, remove his clothes.  
Black* Star sat, waiting. He watched as Kid slowly took off his clothed. 'Hurry up,' he thought to himself, his eyes showing his hunger. 'Take them off already.'

Kid removed his shirt, exposing his pale chest. He moved his hands down to his zipper, unzipping his pants. He let them fall to the floor before stepping out of them. He slowly walked back over to Black* Star. Kid put his hands on Black* Star's tan chest and pushed him back down. He slid his hands up and down Black* Star's body, favoring the warmth of the other boy.

Black* Star gasped when Kid's hands got close to his cock, and whined when he pulled his hands away.  
"Kid," he whined, trying to sit up. Kid only pushed hi back down.

"What is it, love?" He asked, his hands resting firmly on Black* Star's chest.

"Stop teasing," he said as Kid pulled on his boxers waist band.  
"Why should I?" Kid asked, moving his hands down inside Black*Star's boxers, tracing around his cock. He slid his fingers on the now hard piece of flesh, having then dance around on it.

"Nuu, Kid!" Black* Star moaned as Kid grabbed onto his dick. He started pumping it back and forth with one hand, the other removing Black* Star's boxers.

Back and forth, back and forth. Kid's hand moved faster with each second. Black* Star couldn't stop himself from moaning, loving the feeling. Precum leaked out of his cock, showing that he was close to his climax.

"K-Kid," he whined when Kid took his hand away from his member, but was soon silenced when Kid stuck three fingers into his mouth.

"You know what to do," Kid said, smirking.

Black* Star started licking Kid's fingers, lubing them up. He knew what was coming next, and was a little frightened. 'Did hurt? Was it really worth it? What if I started bleeding?' He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, silently cursing at himself. 'I'm the star, star's don't get scared!' He spat Kid's fingers out of his mouth once he thought they were covered enough.

Kid flipped Black* Star over. "Ready?" He asked, moving one of his fingers near Black* Star's entrance.  
"Ready~"

Kid pushed one finger inside, not knowing exactly what he was doing. He soon let the second one go in, using both to stretch out Black* Star.

'This is nothing,' Black* Star thought to himself when the first finger entered. He laid his on his arms, waiting for the second finger. Black* Star winced a little as he felt Kid stretching him out.

"Are you OK?" Kid asked, seeing Black* Star wince. He paused, waiting for the others response.

"Y-yeah, continue," Black* Star said as Kid put his third finger in.

Kid moved them around, looking for Black* Star's sweet spot. 'Where is it~? Where are you~? Where are y-"  
"Augh, fuck! Kid!"  
'There you are~'

Once Kid thought Black* Star was stretched enough, he removed his fingers.

Black* Star rolled over on his back, wanting to look at Kid. He silently gasped once he saw Kid taking off his boxers. No matter how many times he had seen Kid naked, he still reacted as if it were the first.

Kid slipped his boxers off and looked over to see Black* Star gaping at him. He smirked and turned to face fully, stretching his arms out to his side. "Like what you see?" He asked.

Black* Star nodded as Kid climbed back on the bed. Kid flipped Black* Star over again, making him land on his hands and knees.

Kid positioned himself behind Black* Star, his hands resting on his hips. "Ready?"  
"Do it already."

Kid slowly pushed himself inside of Black* Star. He moved in and out slowly, so not to hurt the boy.

"Faster," Black* Star said, hanging his head. He gripped onto the sheets. "Faster!"

Kid didn't need to be told twice. He went faster and harder, looking for Black* Star's sweet spot again. The sudden shout of his name from Black* Star announced that he has found it. He hit the spot again and again. Precum leaked out of his dick, making it easier for him to thrust.

"I-I'm close," Black* Star moaned. "I'm going to come."

"S-same," Kid panted, still thrusting. A thin coat of sweat coated both of the boys.

A couple minutes later, Black* Star came, Kid shortly following. The both fell onto the bed, panting. Kid rolled over to face Black* Star. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to him, resting his chin on his shoulders. He moved him hands and rested them on his chest.  
"I love you~" He mumbled, yawning.

"I love you too," Black* Star replied, tilting his head to give Kid a kiss on the cheek.

With that said, the two drifted off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

**That was hard to write. :o And it took 2 pages. Holy cow. X3 Well, I hope you all liked my first try at a sex scene. I don't think I want to do it again... o Don't forget to review! (: **


End file.
